Harry Potter and the time of enlightenment
by dj-cam
Summary: Post OoTP. Harry has to defeat Voldemort, but how? Harry firgures it will take decades to get to voldemorts level, so he needs a way to save time
1. The Plan of Attack

(A/N Some of the stuff in my story may come from other stories, but I will try and keep it as original as I can. I am trying to revamp these early chapters to help make the story flow a bit easier. I will not do the usual summary thing that all of the authors do, so it will jump right into the story.)** Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and original characters. Every thing belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

**The Plan of Attack**

It was an overcast sky filled with various clouds that held the attention of our young hero. If anyone had been watching Harry, they would have though he had no care in the world and was simply watching the clouds flow by, but we all know that Harry Potter is anything but simple. Where others would be looking for shapes in the clouds, Harry was plagued with images of his stupidity from the fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and all of the implications that sprouted from those events.

Although the events of the Department of Mysteries still lay heavily on him, it was what occurred after that fact that seemed to occupy his mind the most, the prophecy. It had always been in the back of his mind since he had first learned of being a wizard, it gave closer to one of the oldest questions that haunted his mind, and yet, it raised even more terrifying ones. The prophesy stated that he would have 'the power the Dark Lord knows not', but apart from some natural aptitude in flying and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry could not think of anything he was spectacular at, and certainly not anything that fit the description of ;the power the Dark Lord knows not'. It had been hinted by Professor Dumbledore that that power may be love, as it was love that he thought first saved Harry from Voldemort when he was a baby. That idea had appealed to Harry at first, because if it was love, then bring on Voldemort, but it soon dawned on him that the idea of love vanquishing evil was something that came out of a children's book, and Harry's life is anything but a children's book.

If it wasn't love, then what else did Harry have over the most feared Dark Lord ever? It would be simpler to list what the Dark lord had over our young hero then vice versa. _' lets see,' thought Harry ' Voldemort is more then 50 years my senior, so I can't fight him with any of the little curses and spells I have learned in school, though a well placed tickling charm may surprise him, it would take a lot more to do him in. So how do I catch up on early fifty years of learning magic in enough time to take down Voldemort before too many innocent people have to pay with their lives?'_

"Time", he said aloud "is what I need to accomplish my goals, I have to get a time tuner!" He was happy that he came up with a way to further his education in just a short amount of time, but how would he get a hold of one? The Ministry of Magic carefully regulated them, and there was no way he would ask for Dumbledore help, not after the way he had kept Harry in the dark all these years believing that Harry wasn't ready to handle the contents of the prophecy. So the idea finally hit him, he would have to break into the Department of Mysteries and steal one or take a chance in Knockturn Alley to purchase one illegally. A plan involving his invisibility cloak and the theme of _Mission: Impossible_ were now what was occupying the mind of Harry as a large Eagle owl swooped down from the heavens and landed near our startled and confused hero.

Grabbing the letter and giving the tired owl some water and an Owl treat, the owl left as quickly as it had came.

_Dear Mr. Potter:_

_It has recently come to our attention that one Sirius Black has been killed. As the soul heir and beneficiary to Mr. Black, you are needed as soon as possible to report to Gringotts for the reading of said will. As you are still considered a minor in both the magical and Muggle worlds, we have provided a portkey for this meeting. The meeting will take place on Monday March 14th, 1995 in room 312 at 10 am sharp. The portkey will activate at a quarter till with or without you, it is suggested that you keep the portkey on you until proceedings are over and done with._

_Your oldest and only wizarding bank,_

_Gringotts_  
(A/N I know that the Dursleys are still his guardians and are alive, but the Goblins mean magical guardian)

He had been dreading that letter ever since the events that took place at the Department of Mysteries. Since that day he had held some small hope in the corner of his mind that maybe he really hadn't died that night and would show up to surprise him and take him away from the Dursleys. But with this letter came the sad reality that Sirius was never coming back. At first, his thoughts fell to how stupid he was for not taking his Occlumency training with Professor Snape seriously enough and then falling for an obvious trap that Voldemort had set up for him.

While berating himself over and over again for his shortcomings, a realization sparked in his mind, and as he took hold of this realization with all of his might, he realized that it was not his fault. He had not made Sirius go to the Department of Mysteries, he had not beed the one to knock Sirius into the Veil, nor had he been the instigator in all of said events. The sole blame fell onto Voldemort and his cronies; for they were the true reason for all of the world's heartache, and he would be their ultimate demise. Not just because it was foretold in the prophecy that he would be the one, but because as long as he could remember, he had this "saving people thing" as Hermione liked to call it.

With this new determination in mind, Harry tried to formulate some ways of acquiring a time turner to train for the inevitable showdown that would decide the fate of the entire world. Not much could be set in stone until the reading of Sirius' will, in two days time, Harry would begin to take the first steps in his journey to defeat the evil that his kept him from having a normal life.

With those thoughts in mind, Harry fell sound asleep for the first time since the incident, with no bad dreams of Sirius' death or the upcoming war, instead, it was filled with images of a different sort, one that involved a certain bushy-haired know-it-all that we all seem to know.

(A/N That is the revamped version of chapter 1, wow, that took nearly two hours. Please review this chapter and tell me what I could have done better and the like. The next two chapters t)hat are already posted will eventually be revamped as well, so please hold off on reading those until I get a chance to repost them.)


	2. A trip to Gringotts and maybe the DoM?

(A/n: This is the revamped version of chapter two. I started with trying to keep the same story line as my original story, but soon found that would not be possible, so this is what I now give you.)

**A Trip to Gringotts**

It was an agonizing couple of days for Harry, but soon the morning of Monday March 14th was soon upon him. It was a gorgeous June morning with the birds singing outside of his window, and the sounds of his Aunt Petunia getting things ready for the enormous meal that would have to feed both Uncle Vernon and the killer whale in-training Dudley. Feeling better then he had in weeks, scratch that, make it years, Harry sprang down the stairs and went into the kitchen to help his Aunt with the never ending task of feeding the Dursley men.

Since his return for the summer, and the 'talk' the order members gave the Dursleys, things had been pretty relaxed around the house. They had not demanded Harry do any of the chores that they normally did, a fear of what may happen if they were to mistreat their nephew kept the Dursleys in line, and that was perfect for young Harry. But one summer of normalness would never take away from the ten years under the cupboard, and the years that followed that were filled with various words of abuse.

After a few awkward moments in the kitchen helping his aunt, Harry sat down at the table to enjoy a full sized breakfast, something that until this summer, he had yet to have while living with the Dursleys.

As Harry enjoyed the meal, his Uncle Vernon appeared from the stairs and would normally have sat down to gorge himself, but one look at his nephew at the table changed his mind, and he decided that he wasn't all that hungry after all. With a quick farewell to his wife, Vernon left for work.

Barely able to contain him, Harry made his way up to his room to finish getting ready for the day that may change the rest of his life forever. Because he didn't have any muggle clothes that would be appropriate or even fit him for the occasion, Harry decided to wear one of his plain black school robes.

With only moments to spare, Harry emptied the contents of his backpack unto his bed and stuffed his fathers invisibility cloak inside, not sure if he would need it or not today, but it never hurt to have 'Constant Vigilance.'

With a final look around his nearly bare room, Harry clutched the portkey and a moment later, he was gone.

Although he managed to finally stick his landing this time, his sudden appearace in the wizarding bank still caught the attention of all its patrons, and most notably the goblins themselves. What Harry didn't know is that under most circumstances, the wards surrounding the bank prevent any type of magical inside or outside of the building. Only those with a specialty sent portkey could access the building without actually having to go through the front doors, and those portkeys were usually only reserved for the wizarding world's most influential people. So it is understandable that his entering would cause a commotion of interest based solely on the fact that someone who was deemed important enough by the goblins to be given a portkey to one of the most secure buildings in the magical world, but the fact that that person was a mere teenager caused a much greater scene then expected by those who orchestrated the event.

The goblin guards on duty were quick to action as they had been warned a special guest would be arriving today, and they were given strict orders to get said individual into the designated meeting area, before he was recognized by anyone.

On the way to room 314, which Harry noticed was down a long ornate hallway with portraits of Goblins lining the wall. Before he could ask any questions regarding the portraits or how much longer until they reached there destination, he was thrust through a door that led to an office that would be fit for a king, and if he had paid even the smallest attention in his History class, he would have realized that it was just that, fit for a king.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," greeted the goblin Harry had ever seen, "my name is Ajax, and I will be the arbitrator in these proceedings, would you please take a seat?"

With one of the few morals the Dursleys actually taught Harry, he leaned forward over the desk and took the goblins hand in his and repeated the greeting.

This genuine gesture of greeting had taken aback the goblin. Although it was customary for those of his position to be treated with that amount of respect, it was often done so in a sarcastic manner that only seemed to solidify the wizards belief that they were better then the goblins. Not only had this young man showed the kind of respect to the goblin that showed no signs of sarcasm or belittlement, but had done it thinking that the goblin he would be dealing with was just a general goblin, and not the King of Goblins that he was now dealing with.

'_Maybe there is hope for the human race to amend all past grievances with the other creatures of this planet, but let us first get down to the matter at hand'_ thought the goblin.

"It is with a heavy heart that I must read to you the last will and testament of one Sirius Orion Black" stated the goblin. "excuse me sir," asked Harry before the goblin could proceed with the reading, "how is it that Sirius left a will when he had not only been disowned by his family but was also a known fugitive?"

The goblin regarded the young man with an intense stare before finally replying, "before Mr. Black was disowned by his family, he was able to launder the money to an alias account by the name of Stubby Portman where he tied all of that money into a company that was just taking off the ground so to speak. Tell me, are you familiar with the broom company by the name of Firebolt?"

Using Harry's large gulp as an indicator that he had indeed heard of the company mentioned, the goblin fought back a toothy grin and replied, "Well as you may now know, that particular company is now one of the elite broom making companies in the world. At the time of this transaction, Gringotts was going through a rough patch due to people taking out their money because of the onset of war. We were loosing our hold on the finances of this world, and looked as if Gringotts was on the brink of disaster, when by some miracle, a young goblin saw a huge opportunity for Gringotts to prosper. That opportunity surfaced when your Godfather, one Sirius Black invested in the Firebolt company. At its initial state, Gringotts would never have initially invested into the company, but because Mr. Black had showed interest in this particular company with a large investment, the young Goblin decided to take a closer look into the business plan of said company. After reviewing the business plan backwards and forwards, the goblin brought his findings to the Board of Gringotts, and they decided that this was a sound investment and it had the opportunity to pull Gringotts from the brink of ruin. When the investment began to grow exponentially, the young goblin was promoted just as rapidly, to where he now sits as the CEO and President of Gringotts, and that goblins name was Ajax."

Poor Harry was just getting over the fact that Sirius had invested in Firebolt, when it was revealed that he was speaking to no ordinary Gringotts Goblin, no, he was speaking to the head Goblin, the one who ran everything Gringotts related.

Before he could even formulate a response, Ajax replied "it was because of your Godfather that I was able to rise to the position that I now hold, and I felt it was my duty to be the one to read the will of the man that singly handedly brought Gringotts from sure ruin."

It read:

_I, Sirius Black being of sound body and mind do make this my last will and testament. It is with a heavy heart that I must leave my adoring fans behind, but the big guy is calling upstairs, and nobody can say no when he comes a calling. To my sole Heir and only benefactor, I leave two things._

_The first being the entire estate of the late great Stubby Portman, of who I was the only sole benefactor, imagine that. That estate includes various items including the 2 million shares of Firebolt, and more importantly the floo addresses of many of the fan girls that always seemed to be fawning over the great Stubby Portman. Use those addresses well, I know I did. Ajax will be able to give you a quote as to exactly how much those shares are worth, but don't get caught up on the monetary value Harry, instead focus on how you are now a majority share holder of the company. Think of all the benefits you will now be getting, the latest information on prototypes, just don't kill yourself doing something too reckless, with an emphasis on to the word "too"._

_The second thing that you will be getting by me kicking the bucket, is something that may help you in the bleak future that you seem to be leading towards. It was first mentioned to me in one of the many late nights I spent in Azkaban. The inmates were all screaming things of insanity because of the close encounters with the Dementors, but I stayed in my animigus form, shielded from the constant onslaught the Dementors loved to give. If a Dementor could love that is. An added bonus of my form was the heightened sense of hearing. I was able to pick up the faint mutters of a man nearly gone mad, but still had some semblance as to reality. In one of his ramblings, he mentioned an item of great and mysterious power, an object that was sought after by many for a millennia, and he had found it. It was later revealed to me that this mad man had been an unspeakable, and when it was found out that he may know of where this artifact may lay, anybody and everybody wanted to use him to get it. They were all given the coordinates to the exact location to the artifact, but none could fin it. It was after an extensive search that the British Ministry of magic decided to throw this man in Azkaban for lying about the whereabouts of the artifact. In all actuality, the artifact had been there the whole time, just out of site to those who seeked it for their own greedy agenda. It hid itself, waiting for that one person who was worthy of its true power, and that is what I now give to you. In my many missions for Dumbledore, I was near enough to the location of the artifact, that I just had to take a look for myself. For the briefest of moments, I saw a vision in my mind of where the artifact lay, and I rushed towards it, intent on getting it before anyone else realized what was going on. Before I could even reach it though, a mysterious voice told me that the power of the artifact was not for me, but was to be taken to the one who had lost it all, the one who was destined to fight the evil that plagued the world. That voice meant you Harry, you are the one who will lead the wizarding world out of this darkness, you are the ONE Harry. I am still not sure as to what this artifact actually does, but it seems like it will do whatever it needs to do when you need it to._

_There are many things that I wish I could give to you in the will Harry. I wish I could adopt you and make you the son I have always wanted, but then your last name would be Black and you would not like it, because I know I cant stand my name, I wish I could change it something cool like Joe Kickass or something. I wish I could be there for you when you start having girl problems. Hell, I wish I could even get you emancipated so that you can finally leave those Damn Dursleys, but you know that I cant. What I can leave you with though, is the knowledge that I loved you more then life itself, and that I am hopefully in a better place with your parents trying to kill me for not taking better care of you_

_Love,_

_Sirius Orion Black aka Stubby Portman aka Joe Kickass_

Not able to keep his emotions at bay any longer, Harry let his tears flow freely as he mourned for the man that he never truly got to know.

After waiting for Harry to gain some of his composure back, the Ajax said, "The artifact that your Godfather has given you, is known by my people and the many civilizations that have existed simple as IT. Many names were given to IT throughout time, but none never stuck. The last known holder of IT was the mage Merlin himself, nearly a thousand years ago. IT's powers are unknown to all but those it chooses, but the possibilities seem to be endless. "

"Why couldn't Sirius have adopted me or even emancipated me?" asked a curious Harry.

"Although he was your Godfather, he had lost all of the rights that come with it when he was imprisoned. With no evidence proving that he is innocent, the Ministry will never declare Sirius free of all charges, giving him back the power as your guardian to do as he saw fit."

Harry seemed crestfallen at the thought when the Goblin interrupted his musings by saying, "He has, just in case, signed all of the correct forms for emancipation of a minor should enough evidence ever arise that could free him from the charges that he was wrongfully accused of."

With an interesting glint in his eyes that Ajax could not quite discern, Harry asked about how much the shares of the Firebolt Company were worth, and what he could do as majority share holder.

"When Sirius first bought the stocks, they were going for 2 knuts a share, now with the rate of inflation plus interest, each share in that particular company is worth 15 galleons a share, making its net worth around 30 million galleons. You could theoretically sell all of your shares and retire to an island never having to work a day in your life, but I suggest keeping those shares for a while, at least until I can set up a meeting between you and the founder of Firebolt and see what he has to say. I am sure he would be most pleased to speak with you."

"Thank you for your advice and your generosity today Ajax, it made the will reading all that more bearable and its nice to know that someone else understood the genius behind the madness of Sirius," Replied Harry.

"It is with these parting words that I must leave you. Please feel free to contact me anytime you have a question regarding your finances. The portkey we provided you is not set to a specific time for the return trip home, you may activate it at anytime by saying the phrase 'There's no place like home.' Good day to you Mr. Potter, and I hope I will be doing more pleasant business with you in the future."

Left to his own thoughts, Harry picked up the Artifact that Sirius had mentioned in his will. It didn't seem to be anything special on the outside, but he knew that looks could be deceiving, and he would not judge this book by the cover of its skin until he knew of what its contents held.

Harry was getting ready to portkey back home when a sudden realization hit him, "I don't have to go back to the Dursley's until his next letter was due to the order, which wont be for another two days!" With this thought in mind, he walked out of the Goblin bank and decided to take a much needed venture into Diagon Alley.

(A/n: That was it. I had to cut it short as I am supposed to be getting some sleep right now, but I couldn't wait to get it out. I will release the 3rd chapter as soon as I have figured out what im going to write about, but don't expect it to take to long. Please feel free to leave a review, and take notice that the old chapter 3 will be deleted until I finish its replacement.)


End file.
